Noodles
by EllaLovesMusicc
Summary: My first Korrlok drabble ever. I used it for Korrlok week (:


This is my first sort of Korrlok-oneshot ever. I missed day one of the Korrlok week because I was on holiday, but I really want to join in writing oneshots now ^^. (note: my English is not that good, nor is my vocabulary very large, so no doubt there are mistakes in it. sorry for that :P)

Word count: 858

Day 2: Noodles

Korra sighed when she saw a new packet lying on the table in her room. In her head she thanked the spirits for the fact that it was only one present this time. She wondered what he would have sent this time in order to convince her. He had given her the most expensive things, all beautiful – but she simply didn't like it that the man putted so much effort in this – in _her_. It was a bit creepy, actually.

She understood exactly why he wanted her to join his task force. He needed her as some sort of symbol she had never wanted to be. She also understood that there needed to be done _something_ to stop Amon, but Tenzin didn't seem to consider this a good way and most of the time, he was right (though she would never admit that to him). She wanted to take on the Equalists just as much as Tarrlok did, but she was going to do it _her_ way. She was not going to be that man's puppet.

She walked up to the table to take a better look at the present. It was a small packet this time, but it was carefully wrapped in silver paper, reflecting her face when she took a closer look at it.

With just a bit more aggression than needed, she unwrapped it, and a tiny, grey box showed. A rage of curiosity went through her stomach as she opened it. Only a little card showed.

For a moment she stared at it. What was this supposed to mean? She had expected a lot, taking the knowledge that it came from Tarrlok, but not a piece of paper. She picked out the card and when she turned it around, it only took her a second to recognize the logo from her favourite noodle shop. It was a gift card for free noodles.

She raised one eyebrow. Did this really come from Tarrlok? She couldn't think of anyone else who would give her a present randomly, but she couldn't imagine Tarrlok, the old Councilman, giving her a gift card for free noodles either.

Then she shrugged. It were only noodles, what harm could they do? Besides, she was hungry…

So half an hour later she stood in front of the shop, staring at the people and drowning in the smell of hot noodles. Playing nervously with the card in her hand she stepped inside. The owner of the shop, and old man with more hair on his chin than on his head, took one look at her card and then immediately took her to a place in the back of the shop, which was completely empty. She noticed how cosy this place actually was, with flowers and stuff – she had never been this far inside.

"It will only take a few minutes," the man said. Korra nodded thankfully but then she heard a familiar voice that made her good mood fade away.

"Hello, Korra."

"Tarrlok," she replied, sounding incredibly unpleased. It was the only thing she could get out of her mouth. She didn't know if she had to be surprised. She couldn't believe how she walked right into it.

"I am sorry for the way I had to approach you," he said, "I just wanted to speak to you, _alone_, but Tenzin won't let me."

"Noodles? Are you seriously that desperate?" Korra said with a sarcastic voice. She ignored the fact that he wanted to talk to her – she already knew what he was about to say, and she didn't care.

"You have no idea," he answered, a bit jokingly, though his glance was still serious. "Can I sit with you?" he asked politely.

"What did you think about the fact that I maybe do not want to talk to you?" she said, ignoring him again, on purpose.

"I suspected it," Tarrlok said, smiling, though his eyes weren't participating now either.

"Then why are you still standing here?" she stated coldly.

"You obviously have no idea how important it is to me that you join in," he said in return, straight to the point, and a bit bitterly too. _To me_. He never mentioned that words before, and for some reason it stuck in her head.

"So you tricked me, to ask me once more to join your little dancing group, like we both didn't make our points clear earlier?" Her irritation was starting to become real anger. Why couldn't that man just ease up a bit, and leave her alone?

Tarrlok seemed to hesitate for a moment, but then he nodded and seemed to have found the right words. "I am sorry for wasting your time, but I told you I wasn't about to give up," he said, not looking like he felt sorry at all.

"And even now you're not going to give up, are you?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"You are starting to know me, Avatar Korra," Tarrlok replied, somehow looking extremely pleased with himself. "Enjoy your noodles," he said, just before he walked out of the shop, leaving Korra behind with her own mind. _To me_…


End file.
